PurpleLuva01's VERY LATE Valentine's Day Gift!
by Purpleluva01
Summary: A simple collection of one-shots that surround one of my favorite couples from Archipleago! This was originally a gift for Valentine's day but please take it as you will!
1. I - Riley and Alice

_**Reptilian-Angel's**_

_**VERY LATE**_

_**Valentine's Day Gift!**_

_**By**_

_**Reptilian-Angel**_

* * *

**ME: This was a one-shot list that I came up with VERY earlier on in the year but due to constant writer block and other things like my procrastination, I never managed to get it online in time for Valentine's day! **

**But I'm in a bit of a rut right now and I need to spread some love so here I am with posting this! Hope you like it!**

** These all span from all over the Arch books up to and after the current storyline so I hope you'll recognize all specific points mentioned!**

**Obviously I own nothing! Poo!**

* * *

**H – Happiness**

People say happiness is determined by the wideness of one's smile or by the volume of one's laughter. Others say that by the brightness of the twinkle in someone's eyes or how expressive their actions are. People even say that happiness is reassured by the pitch of a singing voice or by the steps of feet in a dance.

In Riley Luck's and Alice Pintur's case, it goes by the following; large grins caused by unnaturally sharp or regular buck-teeth whenever a private joke was mentioned. Booming, snorting and rumbling laughter caused by whatever they deemed hilarious. Sea green eyes and grass green eyes sparking hungrily when food, fighting or each other are included. Hands and often mouths intertwined out frequently in the bold face of public, usually to other people's chagrin. A gruff, laid-back voice and high-pitched, merry voice singing off-key to centuries-old sea shanties without a care to the world with two sets of feet clogging clumsily, trying their hardest not to step on the other's feet.

How people determined their happiness was none of their own concern. They easily made their own.

Anyone who thought different could dunk their heads in a fountain.

**A – Acceptance**

"Acceptance" was an odd word for Riley.

It was even odder when it was mentioned in the same sentence as he and his brother.

Being a Half-Blood, "Denial" was part of the territory; especially if you were a Sharkman Half-Blood.

He tried to ignore it; brushing it off with large toothy grins, flirty comments and bold acts of expression that sometimes got a laugh or two out of people.

He did the best he could to break apart that thick shell of pain that Tuff plastered around himself, never giving up even though the closest thing that his twin gave him was a sad ghost of a smile.

He even went as far as throwing himself at random women at each place they came across, desperate to prove that maybe "Acceptance" wasn't as odd and distant as it seemed.

Even after eight years of work, he didn't even come close.

He had his hopes pinned on Credenza; the tall, green-eyed, dark-haired, spunky waitress that Tuff had saved from drowning one afternoon while out on a swim. Those hopes dimmed as time rolled on and he caught the special smiles, words and a particular kiss that she gave to her friend of a Former Nightmare Spirit-Gone-Human.

He had been near close to giving up when Tuff stunned him in silence by saying, "We're going to Quillotia. We're going home."

He had been near close to acknowledging defeat when a conveniently short, delightfully plump, gorgeously red-haired girl, whom he would alter learn was the girl to which he and brother and their friends had to return to their home kingdom for, poked his nose with a smile saying, "Take care of yourself, Tough Guy."

That changed his whole world entirely.

He lost his rhythm; he blew his cover by willingly, but _totally_ **_not_** **_intentionally_**, walking into a bar full of Were-Whales with more than one score to settle with his race. He lost his head and let his more nasty side of his Sharkman come out when it seemed to be a dead end for him and his brother. He spaced out when trying to reassure his over-worrying brother, dazed by thoughts of fierce red hair and grass green eyes.

Simply put, his heart had been taken. Hook, line, sinker.

He lost his rhythm once again when he spotted her coming in, standing out from the crowd of the ballroom.

So much in fact, he had let loose of his control and snarled at the girl when all she wanted was to help. It didn't help when she gave him a swift punch to the snoot.

So much for "Acceptance".

Riley could hardly recount his surprise when instead of punching him when he went after her to try and explain, she stuck her fingers in his mouth; grass green eyes wide in wonder at his sharp teeth.

"Acceptance" was one of the first words that came to his mind. Quickly accompanied by "Sweet" when he caught her scent as she tried to clean off the blood she caused.

"Acceptance" rang out more clearly than before as she screamed at the Traitorous Quillotian Ravens who were just about to throttle him, "So are you going to put down my Sharkman or am I going to bust some heads?"

Dear Mother of God, was his heart hooked.

"Denial" then decided to make its' ugly face known. At least that's what Riley thought when Alice had disappeared in the Castle Fandango's sudden collapse of rocks and rubble.

He thought she had been buried alive. He thought she had died. That God had taken her from him. That thought ripped his heart to pieces.

So when he saw her, shrunk down smaller than his hand and in one piece and **_alive_**, Riley finally buried "Denial" deep in cold, dark place it had come from.

"Acceptance" no longer seemed odd to Riley. Not anymore.

And when he saw Alice's tear-budded smile after he pulled away from the spontaneous kiss he planted on her lips, he knew she thought the exact same thing.

**P – Purity**

Pure souls were often rare. Very rare, in fact. Souls that wasn't corrupted by hate or violence, that thought more instead of act.

Any who said they were pure of heart were either full of themselves or full of it.

As Riley shifted the grass green mandrake-shaped soul that was his girlfriend/girl of his dreams, he was grateful that he knew otherwise.

**P – Playfulness**

Goofing off was often part of a relationship.

So it's only expected when your boyfriend takes the whipped cream that you were using to coat your waffles and instead sets it off on your face.

Regardless, that didn't stop Alice from gasping and seizing the can, squirting its contents right back at him.

This continued on back and forth for an hour, draining the can until it was dry and both she and he were splattered from head to toe in by-product dairy. Along with most of the kitchen.

Which made the deep kiss that Riley gave her while they were cleaning up their mess, with him saying, "Why let only the waffles get all the good taste?" With a toothy, flirty grin, all that more . . . _Alluring_.

Needless to say, the kitchen did not get cleaned, much to Tuff's confusion when he came in to get some tea, anytime soon.

**Y – "You and I"**

Alice never imagined that those three words could sound so perfect.

Being a girl whose been more or less rejected just for being, or in frequent cases _looking_, the way that she was, she hardly expected hearing them with a guy that she liked.

This is why she always felt the need to kiss the Red-Haired Sharkman that she loved silly whenever he said those three simple words.

And Riley never made mind to ask why.

**V – Valentine**

It was common for people to go overboard for the ones they love. _Especially_ during the holidays. **_Especially_** during **_Valentine's_** Day.

It either ended one of two ways; the person receiving the valentine would be either horrified and embarrassed beyond belief or flattered and enamored beyond reason that it was ridiculous.

Alice didn't react as wither when Riley presented her with his valentine; a disgruntled Kor Yander, most likely forced into wearing a cupid diaper with a quiver full of fake arrows and a bow, holding a sign saying, "Be My Valentine?" In big, bold letters.

Instead she busted out laughing until tears came out of her eyes. It would be a good five minutes before she convinced Riley to let the Avian go with a "Yes" and two kisses.

One to Riley for the thought and one to Kor for the trouble.

**A – Anniversary**

Anniversaries are very important to couples when it comes down to it. Especially to a Sharkman and his girlfriend.

So when Riley plans to give Alice the best day she's ever had; he more or less lives up to it.

He takes her out around he afternoon for a lunch which he books in a nice restaurant, not too formal, not too casual, in advance, thanks to the help of the experienced waitress Credenza Black; where they spend three hours just chatting and laughing all through the afternoon.

After that, with Riley greatly insisting about paying the check on his behalf, he takes her to the marketplace where they browse aimlessly; stopping only to buy a pair of earrings that Riley pays for once again when they catch her eye and refused to budge, much to Alice's humored chagrin.

As night falls, he ends up taking her to a local festival where everybody dances and sings to the music vendors playing their instruments loud and proud for all to hear. Without provocation but betraying himself with a sly grin, he suddenly sweeps her off her feet and with her smiling brightly and laughing at his actions, begins leading her in an energetic waltz in the middle of the small crowd.

As the fast-paced music turns slow, he is more than happy to pull her in close, wrap his arms around her wide frame and hold her to him as though she was the most precious jewel in the entire world. When Alice rests her head on his near bare chest, his heart swells with love and pride. Pride knowing that he managed to pull a day like today off with a success.

When a thought comes to his mind, he fingers the stone around his neck meaningfully, considering the opportunity that he has with her, right here, right now.

Looking down at her, he sighs quietly and lets the Heartstone go.

There's always the next anniversary.

**L – Love**

Alice had forgotten how good it was to be held, to be wanted by somebody she wanted. Every time she and Riley touched, they both instantly knew to take it as slow as they could; they both wanted the moment to last.

Her soft hands brushed his face, giving him the touch that he needed more than anything else. She loved kissing him as he touched her over and over and over with his naturally rugged and gentle hands; Riley focusing on giving her as much pleasure and love as she gave him. Her heart swelled at his tender actions.

As cliché as it sounded, Alice and Riley wanted to join together and intertwine their souls and bodies like they never could again. Their desire to express their love was both logical and maddening. To feel each of their magic churn within each other like clashing tides, warming and electrifying their systems with pure bliss. The grip he held onto her with was all that held her together from what would fracture her to pieces. And when she looked up and his deep, sea green eyes looking back at her, she knew he felt the exact same way.

Neither held anything back; she gave herself to him in a way she hadn't even thought of to anyone else before. Not only just things she could hold back, such as her heart and body but with the wish and hope that he could give her reason to go on.

When they reached the end, she heard a small voice whisper only one honest thing, "You gave him everything and he gave it all back."

And she hoped to hear it again soon and forever enough.

**(This excerpt is an actual scene from James Patterson's "1st to Die" from his "The Women's Murder Club" series. When I read it, I couldn't help but think that this fit this couple perfectly!**

**To set the record straight, I do not own this scene; I use it simply for creative purposes!)**

**E – Embrace**

Riley couldn't get enough of holding Alice.

Each time that he held her she fitted into him perfectly; her head resting on his chest, the top of it reaching her collarbone and the tips of her ponytail tickling his mouth and the tip of his nose. Her hands pressing in between his shoulders as her stout arms curved under his ribs and her more than ample chest pressed into his stomach.

He easily smelled seafoam, sugar cookies and palm oil when he held her close, his heart pacing to hers each time it heard a thump of her heart. His hands diverting themselves by stroking her long streams of rose red hair or tracing the heavy freckle trails over her shoulders and back. He couldn't help but smile when she nuzzled into him, enjoying his scent and warmth.

He felt complete whenever it was like this. Alice was like that whole other puzzle piece to his being, the other side to him that he had been missing. If he could, he could hold her forever.

As long as she didn't have a problem with that, neither did he.

**N – Negotiation**

Alice and Riley were a more reasonable couple than most people thought. Whenever they had a subject they would try to find the best possible solution to it before doing something reckless.

So when Riley argued that using a bat to clear out moofs would be sufficient enough when they were infesting his room, Alice would counter that a broom would cause less destruction and get more moofs than he could by squashing them.

It wasn't until he had completely destroyed the fine dishware in the kitchen did he finally come to terms with the agreement.

To seal the deal, he tossed the bat into the cargo hold.

Now he had to deal with negotiating with Raven and that newfound bump on his head.

**T – Trust**

Riley never thought about owning up to his past of being a player.

Then again, he never counted on Alice innocently asking his twin brother about any former girlfriends that he had before her.

Geez, did Tuff owe him a stiff cup of ale for that one.

From Tuff's account, according to what Alice understood, Riley had probably flirted with at least eighty-nine percent of single/non-single girls in the Archipelago. Ninety-nine percent of the time, it was just to be desperate for a date while one percent of the time it was looking for an actual connection.

When a rather steamed Alice confronted a rather surprised Riley about it, after a failed session of complete and utter denial from the taller, sharp-toothed Half-Shark and a look from the shorter, plump Quillotian, he admitted to it with nothing short of shame and nervousness.

To say Alice was upset with him was an understatement.

The stricken look that she gave him was enough for Riley to grab her hand before she could walk away, pull her back to him and wrap his thick arms around her curved shoulders. Before she could try and shove him away, he begun saying that even though he knew he had made plenty of stupid mistakes in the past, _she _was not one of them. That nothing or nobody in the world mattered more to him than her. That she was the only one he ever wanted to be with forever and a day. That he loved her no matter what.

The silence that hung over the both of them made Riley feel as though his heart was ready to take a deep nosedive into a dark, lonely abyss. That would be definite if she pushed him away and never spoke to him.

That made Riley want to hold on to Alice all the more tighter.

So when Alice finally did turn around to face him, showing him her teary but forgiving smile, Riley felt like the luckiest man alive.

Who says trust is hard to come over in a relationship?

**I – Introduction**

Riley still had no idea whether or not Dragonfly planned on him meeting Alice the first chance he got.

He didn't know if it was destiny at work when the woman who gave up her money for him to pay for his _large_ meal bill would be the object of interest not only for him but for his friends' during their whole adventure in Quillotia City. He had only figured that part out a few seconds after _finally_ learning her name while she was slipping into _bustling_, _heavy_ _crowds_.

He didn't know if it was by some crazy twist of fate when while their cousin was holding a ball in their honor, the same woman would appear yet again almost like godsend, dressed in servant clothes and peering around in the ballroom in wonder and intrigue. At the time, he was far more concerned with getting a tweezel to cooperate with him as her wrapped it around his mouth to hide his teeth.

And he absolutely did not know if it was just by pure, blind luck – _Which was a little ironic giving the trouble he and Tuff were prone to attracting_ – that after getting popped off twice, the first time by the old lady he took the tweezel from and the second time by the very same woman haunting his thoughts ever since that very same afternoon, when the said woman then tried to clean off the blood dripping out of his nose with her handkerchief, he caught a stimulating scent of her hand.

The very same scent that Dragonfly had given him as a gift.

And to think, he could've figured all that out sooner if he just exchanged introductions with her.

Well, soon he would again.

After all, when she and he were married, she would need to be introduced to his cousin as Missus Alice Luck, wouldn't he?

**N – Need**

Neediness was a common occurrence when a boy and a girl were dating.

Needing to make sure that the other was comfortable with what they were doing at the time.

Needing to listen to the other's problems and helping him or her find either a solution or middle ground when they didn't know what to do.

Needing to be there when they needed him or her the most.

Riley had never felt such a stronger sense of need as he held the hand of the vacant shell that was originally Alice Pintur.

The need to look into her big, grass green eyes and see her looking right back at him with all her soul.

The need to hear her laugh her head off after he tells her a funny story to try and cope with the pain of her being here yet gone at the same time.

The need to see her smile at him as he gently coaxes her to bed and kisses her goodnight with a shaky smile, despite the depressing emptiness inside that wanted to burst like a dam.

He needed her.

He needed his Alice Pintur as much as a man needed air to breath or a shark needed water to swim.

This was why when Alice's soul was finally returned to her body and she gave a sharp left uppercut right into the solar plexus, he welcomed the burning pain and relieving tears with open arms.

As he planted another spontaneous kiss on her lips, tears still trekking down his face like rain, the need for his love and future mate never felt so good.

**E – Erotic**

Each man has a particular way of finding their partner . . . . _Erotically_ attractive.

By physical appearance, the way they talk or the way they move, there's always something that manages to make a man weak at the knees for his woman of choice.

For Riley Luck, it was simply the matter of watching Alice Pintur take down a giant rock golem at least thrice her size with nothing but her magic and her bare hands.

What more could he want aside from that?

**S – Sweet**

Looking at Riley, taking in his unusually tall, naturally well-built, almost bummish appearance and flashy and tasteless way of dressing, along with his strangely sharp teeth, eyes that turn black whenever the other half of his blood took control, the fact that he can eat more than his own body weight in food and probably put a fist-shaped hole in the wall if he wanted to with just raw strength; everyone was safe to automatically assume that Riley was nothing but a brutish goon.

However, Alice begged to differ.

After all, this was the man who had brought her a large bouquet of some of the most gorgeous tiger-lilies that she had ever seen.

She felt proud of the fact that she was one of the special few who could see sweetness from within the Younger Luck Twin.

**D – Decision**

A decision was all it took to wanting to ask a question.

A decision that would either give what you wanted more than anything in the world or a great heaping help of rejection.

A decision that scared the living the hell out of you to ask but still filled you with courage to do so anyway.

Timing was especially important when one such decision is made.

Patience was key with this decision, no matter how long it took to ask the question.

Riley knew all this for certain when he asked his new wife of six weeks as they lay side-by-side together in bed, "Alice . . . Will you have a child with me?"

The decision to do so was hers alone. As badly as he wanted what he wanted, her word came first before anything else.

The tight, stifling fear that built in his chest when a long silence hung over them was instantly evaporated when Alice suddenly broke out into a huge smile, shot up and threw her arms around him, kissing him over and over and over and over again.

Riley, the minute that he got over his shock, responded to her kisses with just as much vigor and passion as she did.

The very same night that followed after made Riley Luck no prouder than he was before for making that fateful decision.

He could only hope the same decision would be easier to ask the next few times around . . .

**A – Apology**

When Riley and Alice fought, there were times that even fireworks couldn't match the ferocity of the sparks flying between.

They were also times where the resounding boom of words that were never meant to be said echoed far more loudly than that of a lit dynamite stick.

The tension and awkward silence between them was as painful as it was depressing. Like an aftershock that continued to rumble even as it seemed safe to step out into the world.

Both boy and girl were strong, proud people. Possibly a side effect of being Quillotian and having . . . _Stubbornness _issues. Neither one were willing to admit the other was wrong right away nor did they want the other to just say something to try and brush the whole thing under the rug.

It would often take a great deal of time for one half of the pair to step up and apologize first.

Riley watching Alice from a distance as she fiddled with flowers on a florist stand, only gave one small sigh before walking up to her from behind, setting his hands on her shoulders, giving her a start, and gently hug her to him, just as softly nuzzling her hair.

The words that came out of his mouth when Alice turned her head to face him were short, but filled with nothing but love, apology and hope for her and her forgiveness.

The boom of his earlier words seemed to echo in his ears as he took her hand and held it to his mouth like an anchor, fearful that she would drift away from him if he were to let go.

Alice's eyes were glistened with tears that shook like her smile, her own apology and her own hope coming in to him loud and clear.

Couples were prone to fight, that's strictly in their nature.

But it's the matter of how much one puts into the apology that makes the relationship worth it.

**Y – Year**

One year.

So much could change within one year.

The same went especially to Riley and Alice Luck.

The first year they had spent together was nothing short of exciting.

They had met, gotten to know each other, fallen in love after one day.

They had fought against the forces of evil, human and spirits alike and walked away with each other whole.

They had gotten married in a wonderful wedding ceremony in which all their friends and family attended.

It was one heck of a wedding, too; it was Raven's first chance at seeing what the whole "matrimony" and "eternal bliss" thing was all about, which resulted in him trying exceedingly hard not to cry when vows were exchanged, much to Credenza's never-ending glee. Alice's brothers, specifically Lio, had once again warned Riley that if he did _anything_ – _And they did mean anything_ – At all to hurt her, he'd be joining his fellow Were-Sharks in the bone alleys of Quillotia, despite the evil glare that their sister gave them in response. To top it all off, Tuff ended up catching the bouquet when the time came for Alice to throw it. The blush that formed on his face when he realized that a rather beautifully-dressed Cassie was standing right next to him with a small smile of her own was so fierce it nearly rivaled Alice's own hair color.

The said blush deepened even more when he shyly gave it to her, out of innocent gentlemanly instinct.

Riley was sure to remember the hope he felt at that moment for his own brother's chance at happiness for the rest of his life.

Finally, to top it all off, a third member of their family would be joining them for the coming of the first year of their lives.

To be exact, their son. Riley and Alice Luck's firstborn son.

Their son was a large, active baby when he first came to the world, most likely the main source of his mother's extremely bizarre and constant mood-swings while still in her pregnancy.

Like his father, he was loud and easy to get excited. To add, he had wild, bristling hair that shocked all over his head and two rows of sharp, cute teeth that would grow larger and sharper with time. In many ways, he nearly was the spitting image of Riley as an infant; the only difference being he had the same rose red locks, and a wide variety of freckles all over his body like his mother. If that weren't enough he had the same small temper when he got upset and could easily deliver almost as much damage as she could if ever provoked.

The mixed personalities of Sharkman and Quillotian within him would make him a force to reckon with when he was older.

If that didn't, then the magic he had inherited that would give him the power to _grow_ instead of shrink would certainly do the trick.

Their son would be turning one year old just a couple days after this day. And neither father nor mother could be any prouder.

Especially since both their older brothers had finally come to accept the chosen name the couple gave to him. A name that was born from an impulsive promise and familial love.

_Lio Tuff Luck_.

* * *

**ME: I'm so sorry if I made this bad-ass couple's baby's name predictable! But after seeing the Arch kid meme on TSTH's tumbler, reading back into Archipelago Book 8 and seeing Riley promise to name his first kid after Tuff, I could resist!**

**Plus, I figured that since she never really did tell us Lio's middle name I figured that would fit into this nicely! **

**Once again, I own nothing but I hope that you enjoy it!**


	2. II - Raven And Credenza

**_Part II:_**  
**_Raven and Credenza_**

* * *

**ME: Okay, this was originally a one-shot piece centered on Riley and Alice but after I got brainstorming I decided just to make this a multi-one-shot Valentine's day piece! More love and more fun for anyone who loves it!**

**Okay, this now centers on our favorite Waitress and Spirit-Gone-Human, due to a special request from a fellow arch reader! Hope I do this couple justice, because honestly, I'm glad for them but they're not quite my top favorite couple . . . But like I said I shall do my best to make this one-shot perfect!**

**Enjoy and review! They are much appreciated!**

* * *

**H – Help**

Raven was not one to ask for help. Being a former _Raven _it was only natural.

A _Raven _was always expected to do the job right the _first _time; posses the one in question, fulfill your mission with your host's capabilities and then wait until new orders were given. Provided your host was still _alive_, that is.

Who needed help for that? It had been so basic even a _baby _could do it.

And it had been easy enough for him . . . That is until he made the mistake of possessing one _Anthony Solair_.

He hadn't known what went wrong.

He should've had that man dead to rights during the process of possession.

Everything had been going fine until Anthony had went and lost it.

More specifically, before he went and had_ stabbed his own **eye** out_.

Raven hadn't known how much time had passed, floating and screaming madly inside the head of the shell once known as Anthony Solair.

There it had been dark.

It had been empty.

It had been Raven's own personal abyss of hell.

Here in that madman's head, he had no one but the shattered soul he once tried to take over for company. And that was so not going to happen.

He had no means of escape, save the chance the madman would try and off himself in his hectic delirium. Considering he had been starving and near-death when Raven came to him, it shouldn't have been taking that long . . .

And for the first time in his life – _So to speak as he was very old_ – Raven had felt . . .

. . . He had felt . . .

. . . Argh, **_damn_** him for saying so, but . . . . . . . He had felt _Helpless_.

He hadn't understood why he had felt this way. He hadn't understood why he had felt anything at all.

He had been a Raven, a thing of nightmares, a spirit sent by the God of Death and Entropy!

He shouldn't have had even have _cared _about feelings or thoughts or any of the like!

. . . . . . . . . So why did he feel like _helplessness _was going to eat him up like a dead fish, without even leaving the bones behind?

Before anyone could even have answered that question, Raven had felt himself and the madman hit the sandy ground of a beach.

And before Raven had even attempted to take control of the body again, the few Seagullets that had started to snap at them were set off with an audible smack and rapid flapping of panicked wings.

What in the world had –

"Yeah! You _better _run, you feathered vermin! And there's more where _that _came from, next time you try _eating people_ on _Ruin Island_!"

Who had _that _been?!

A human?

A female?

What had _she _done to shoo pests like those away?

. . . . She hadn't planned to do the same to _him_, had she?

Wait, what he had he been thinking, _of course_ she would have!

He had been a raven! No lowly human was actually going to – _Did she poke me_?

"Hey there, fella? Mister? Do you need a doctor?"

How could he have answered? He had been stuck in this lunatic's head! He couldn't – _Why did she poke me again? Didn't she know a madman when she saw one_?

The female had begun shaking him gently. "Come on, say something, anything!" Her voice had started to get somewhat frantic, Raven had noted strangely . . . .

. . . . Along with the fact that her hand had felt _really _. . . Really _warm _. . . .

Before the female had gotten hysterical, the madman had answered for both he and Raven with a whimper. _Pathetic_.

The female had sounded relieved. Her shaking had stopped. "That'll work! C'mon, stay awake, I'll go get help!"

_Help_?

Did she say _help_?

What had been wrong with this female?

He hadn't needed _help_!

He had just needed to wait until this stupid human died and then he could have gone on his merry –

". . . . . _Help me_ . . . _Please _. . ." The madman had whispered hoarsely.

What in . . . How had he been able to talk?

The madman should have been _dying _now!

The female spoke to them, or rather the _madman_, gently, "Hey, it's okay, there's an inn; I work there, I'll find some help."

There she went with that word again!

Raven's wrath, if only he could have gotten out of this head so he could have slapped some sense into this female!

He had been a _Raven_! He hadn't needed help! He had been just fine! **_Fine__!_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hadn't he?

The madman, who at this point had been rambling on endlessly to the female about "hurting" and "getting out" – _And was there something about "wings"? _– Finally gave in to the same darkness that Raven was in and had fell back to the sand with a plop.

Great, now would this female just go and leave him **_alone_**?!

Apparently not.

"Oh, Credenza, what have you gotten yourself into _this _time?" The female said more to herself than him.

Credenza?

Her name was Credenza?

What kind of name had that been for a human female?

. . . . . . . And why had it sounded so _nice _to him?

Warmth encompassed him then. Warmth Raven had not felt in a long, long, long, _looonngg _time.

Probably not even ever.

Was this what feeling had felt like?

A warm, kind voice had then said gently in his ear. "Don't you worry, I'm gonna help you, _I promise_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Was that what help had felt like?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . It had felt nice . . . . . . . .

. . . . . Definitely a lot like what Raven felt about that day now.

From that day forward, time rolled by for both he and the madman, Er, _Blitz_, as he now so proudly called himself thanks to the very same human female, Er, _Credenza Black_.

The both of them went through plenty of changes, good and bad; sharing a body with all the pains and joys that were entailed before then just as abruptly_ splitting it_. Both of them molding their own minds into their own heads without the other getting in the way. And making sense of each speck of thought or memory that they had.

Definitely not what your average human, or former Raven for that matter, would go through and still have **_some_** sense intact.

At least not without a little help.

Help that he knew that odd human female Credenza Black would always give with ease. Whether he _did _ask for it or not.  
**  
A – Automatic**

Being a _Raven _meant he was used to being automated.

Programmed with the most basic of functions, to absorb any information input that was presented to him and categorize it into a systematic filing apparatus within his mind as to perform an accurate reaction to whatever situation was occurring. No sudden fragmentations. No out-of-nowhere blips that caused his system to crash.

Nothing out of the ordinary for the simple program of the _Raven_.

Being a _human _named Raven however, is a completely different story.

There is no form of automation anywhere. At least not one of normalcy.

Ever since his becoming human it was a never-ending cycle of automatic insanity; things constantly blowing up in his face, both verbally and _literally_, undesirable people with even more undesirable and very _sharp _objects trying to run through him with glee whom he was sure were insane, each place filled with wildly-changing scenarios that would've given a normal man whiplash.

There was next to nothing in resolute automation. All of it was just manic, frustrating realignment in a hand-basket.

He made such a point to Credenza as Blitz rescued the three of them from the depthless tide-pool that had once been the Underground.

He had sputtered what ill-tasting water dripped in his mouth and ranted, "I am so _SICK_ of all you people! You humans, you never have a moment's peace, do you? As soon as one drama ends, **_another _**begins! IT _NEVER **ENDS**_! All I want is a life where everything _isn't_ blowing up in my face, but **_no_**, I'm stuck with **_your_** circus! This whole world is one big _mess_! Tell me why you don't all just _jump off the cliff_ like **_lemmings_**?!"

Credenza, who had failed to get his attention up to that point, had done, what he could only _assume _was what females did when males were being unusually stressed, the most frivolous thing that he had never even accounted for even in the obscure ludicrousy that was being human.

She gave him a small, smiling peck on the cheek.

From there the only true automation he knew was his brain short-circuiting, his thought-processing becoming gelatin and all the little ectoplasmic muscles in his little spiritual body growing warm and slack.

As he felt himself go lax on a grinning Credenza's arm, he truly began to think that perhaps automatic was overrated.

**P – Patience**

Neither Credenza nor Raven had had it easy.

Credenza, even now as a young woman, still spiraled constantly with the traumatic backlash of her childhood days stolen away, chained as an animal and tormented by a man who held no right to the title of a human being. The scars that bore her body and soul still bled at the recollection of the memories that refused to let her go on in peace.

Raven, even now as a still forming man with only one arm and one wing, allowed his mind to hang with the regretful linger of his past life as a soulless, mindless, cold-blooded murderer. How he had taken gleeful pleasure in infecting the minds of those good and evil, steering them down into a path that was only sure to grant them a place in hell was forever on his shoulders with no hopes of letting go.

They both were tainted with the dark of their past and once that was that, there is no changing it.

But as that was then, this was the now.

The Waitress and the Former Spirit, at first just mere travel companions, slowly grew out of their frustrations. They lent a hand to one another as hurdles were come to and climbed. They remained silent as their voices rose to shouts of anger before falling to whispers of compassion. They stood their ground side-by-side as each battle they endured raged around them.

They became not just companions but comrades. Then not just comrades but friends. Then not just friends but . . . . Well, what else was then expected?

Patience, although at times it ran thin for either one or both, was a catalyst for their growth. With tender and loving care, it yields an abundance of good results. Some unexpected, but for them, all worth the toil.

**P – Power**

Everyone has power inside of themselves. How they unlock it is to each their own ability.

Some find theirs through adversity and will. Others find it through instantaneous rage and frustration.

And other times it just comes right out of nowhere and leaves you with the feeling that nothing is unconquerable. That anything that you can do in that moment is possible.

Credenza didn't realize such a thing was true until she saw Raven disappear behind the Shadowmandyr Queen's wall of dark and bone.

Her heart filled with fear and rage. Her blood ran hot with fire and green. Lightning and light sparked from her throat. A single tear slipped from her blazing eyes when one final punch broke through the barrier like a pencil through paper.

Credenza didn't know what this was covering her hands. She didn't know where this power came from. But she had it now. She had it and she was not going to let it go to waste.

She had only said one thing to the beast that had both of her body-locked friends dangling in it's oily grasp.

"**_Drop _**the man or my _fists _start **_flying_**!"

**Y – Youth**

Neither Credenza nor Raven could say that they had a good childhood.

Raven was created with the sole purpose to become a ruthless assassin pledged to a dark god who sought the destruction of the known world with a vast intellect already expanding his mind. Credenza had been uprooted from what small happy life she had and enslaved for the sake of one pirate's dreaded amusement before finding freedom and scrambling to grasp back her sanity.

Never once had they really had the chance to feel some wonder in each day that passed them by. To enjoy hot summer days splashing on the beach until they were tinted red or playing in the cold, winter snow until their feet and hands were numb. To munch on sugary sweets or even excite themselves with a simple game of tag.

Very people really get a chance to live and enjoy their youth. But not all chances are lost. Like wherever Raven finds himself tackled to the ground by Credenza fighting him over a piece of pie of all things, Raven can never help the urge to comply with a smile.

**V – Valentine**

There are a majority of people who don't really understand the concept let alone the idea of Valentine's Day. Some of these people are often bitter-hearted, realistic and often impervious to the magic of the Annual Day of Romance.

Raven was once one of these few. At least, until the Former Spirit was given a heart by a certain Dark-Haired Waitress.

Suddenly public displays of affection like kissing, cuddling or even . . . _Pawing _one another left him left Raven feeling very warm and unbearably nauseous under the collar, something Riley teased him endlessly about when he caught him. _You looked like you just came right out of a sauna! _His ears burned red hot each and every time a couple walked by cooing sweet nothings in hushed whispers and giggly tones. He swore if heard "_poopsie_" or "_little turtledove_" one more time, he was going to make himself go deaf. And the _flowers _and the _chocolates _and the hearts _hearts **hearts **_all over the place, good God, he never thought he could detest red and pink so much.

He told as much to Credenza. About how all the burning head-numbing mushiness, the pollen-filled planted sappiness and sugar-induced affection crammed into a concoction called chocolate was all just as aggravating and confusing and head-spinning and he wished that it all would just stop for a few minutes so he could think!

Her only response, in true Credenza fashion, was to take a piece of chocolate from the bag she had bingeing on as she was reading a book and pop it into his mouth with nonchalance.

Her love showed in her smile as he chewed on his candy and gaped at her dumbly. "Happy Valentine's day, bird boy."

Raven still did not understand Valentine's Day for the life of him, but then again, who really needed to?

**A – Affection**

Showing affection was an easy necessity with couples.

Holding hands, cuddling, holding each other even kissing was vital to show how much one cared for the other. Nothing is ever as simplistic as that.

For Raven it didn't feel so simple.

Being an ex-spirit, he was _still _coming to terms with the complexity it was to being human. What should he say? What should he do? What could he do to fix whatever goes wrong? Is what he does the right choice? He just didn't know.

Then Credenza comes in. She takes one look at the sullen expression on his face. She smiles. She sits down next to him. She snuggles into the black and red wing that makes up what can only be assumed as his arm. And she smiles.

Raven can only be flustered for one moment before he too smiles.

Affection is all too easy to give. It was best just not to over think it.

**L – Levity**

The capability to make your significant other laugh is a valuable trait. Not everyone has the foreseen talent to bring smiles to other peoples' faces and whether it is intentional or rarely matters.

Raven realized that he had such a gift when, in an attempt to be a good boyfriend, volunteered to make everyone breakfast.

He still wasn't sure about how it happened, but by the time everyone had gotten up and moved to the kitchen, it was a culinary massacre. There had been flour caking the floor, both raw and cooked eggs dripping from the ceiling, the stove looking as though it had been vomiting smoke, pancake mix and orange juice and Raven covered from wingtip to toe in bacon strips, eggshells, orange peelings and flour.

It had taken nearly two hours to clean it all up. It would've taken a lot less time had Credenza not launched into a laughing fit which left tears in her eyes and sore sides. Her snorting, barmaid cackle still rang in Raven's ears. And it was a beautiful thing.

**E – Ever After**

A Happily Ever After is a fairytale dream that is either easy or hard to achieve. In most cases, it would seem almost a sheer impossibility.

Honestly, Credenza never understood how two people could meet, almost instantly fall in love, get married faster than you can blink and then ride off on that imaginary horse to a dream come true. It all seemed too idealistic for her. After all, where's the struggle? Where are the problems that everyone has that they need to overcome? The real passion that drives them to keep to the other and never stray? God knew that she had struggled, more than any one person should have to in her life. Life was in no ways a fairy tale. She knew that all too well.

People get hurt, they cry, they get old and eventually die. Some are taken all too early from this world and never get to experience what few happy moments there were. There was depression, insanity, heartache, loneliness, everything that made people truly people. With all this, how could Ever After truly exist?

She sees that in Raven's eyes as well each time she finds herself lost in them. The knowledge of real cruelty, the horror of each heartbreaking reality, the darkness of understated madness that they both had been dealt and left to rot on. They had both done and gone through so much that it was a miracle they were still able to stand on both feet and move on.

But they did. Whenever they talked, when they joked, when they fought, they wrote both their stories so intricately they become so intertwined it would be near impossible to read one half without reading the other.

Theirs was a real story. A story of misery and regret, of hope and belief. A real tale for the storybooks. Life was no fairy tale, and there was no such thing as a happily ever after. But, if they were ready to go all in, they would fight tooth and nail to tell of their Ever After again and again.

**N – Nevermore**

Nevermore meant a lot of different things. One of which could mean that not matter what a man tries, his demons and sorrows will always be trailing right behind him. Raven knew this better than anyone.

The blood spilled and damage done by his hands would never be washed away. The lives he ruined, the misery, the pain, all that was pinned to his back to even last beyond the grave. All who saw him could see that he was strange and dangerous, he could see it in their eyes. Dragonfly even seemed to know that with the prophecy he gave him, his sound-called gift to the Ex-Spirit.

_"There will come a time where you must choose between the one you love and the one who made you. You must choose the latter. If not everything will fall to ruin."_

With that hanging over his head, what hope could there be for someone like him?

When he revealed all of this to her, who else, Credenza looks him straight in the eye and states, "He gave such strange gifts. But they all came in handy at the just moment when we need them. If he knew you that well, he'd see you could never be a traitor."

All he could do was smile weakly and return the hold she had on his hand. Nevermore could haunt him as long it liked, for if there was someone like Credenza to answer all of his confounding questions, what more did he need?  
**  
T – Time**

Time is always fleeting. One moment someone could be right there with you and the next they could be gone from sight.

Things like that terrified Raven. He had just begun living as a human, experience emotions and thoughts of his own, tasting and seeing and hearing everything all at once, just being in the moment; how long could that last though?

How long could it last with her?

Their battle against the Great Raven and Snow wasn't an easy one, there were never any guarantees that they would all come back from it. Riley, Tuff, Blitz, Credenza, anyone could be snatched from him in a single moment if he blinked.

These were the kind of fears he held in his head as he hid his worry with a completely out of nowhere kiss to her lips. She was surprised to say the least. Seeing that, he begun to worry again, he begun to rant. "I can _never _read these situations! It's always the _wrong _place, the wrong time. Or just not _enough _time. If I could _just_ –"

Gentle, calloused fingers shifted into his hair and scratched at his scalp, leaving nothing more for him to say. As he felt his head being guided to her own, she could feel the soft smile creeping onto her face as she said with tenderness, "_You're_ worth my time. I want to spend it with _you_. However much we have left."

Raven allowed his wings, both physical and not, to wrap around her. He was sure as hell going to live any moment he could with her, and he would always make the best of it.

**I – Incomparable**

When in love, a person can assume that their partner was beyond caparison, that they were incomparable. To Credenza, Raven was as such more than anyone she had known.

Not just because he was once a spirit that she had somehow zapped into a mortal human man. Or that his now physical body now included a rather fine-looking . . . _Physique_, an oddly adorable beak of a nose and a set of wings that was half solid/half cold fire-like spirit mush. Or that he was far older than he appeared at first glance, answering her secret desire for older men.

More of it was from how his knowledge of near centuries old magic could make even the most refined and worldly of magic scholars weep from inadequacy. Or how he can take anything from the most random pieces of scarp metal and turn them into an elegant hair clip or a high-flying little machine. Or that he could enjoy the most simplistic of pleasures like steaming hot ramen on the street during a chilly evening or a moonlit night on the open sea with his slender arm around her shoulders. That and he can make the funniest faces when he's flustered and never even know it.

To her, Raven was truly incomparable, a real one of a kind man. And she knew that she would never know another man like him in her life or the next.

**N – Names**

It was once said that a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Names could be either earned or given or some cases taken. There would always be so many meanings to a name it would be near impossible to count them all and once and still find just the right sound for it.

Raven at times hated his name. After all, when he was a spirit, he had no need for such a thing as a mindless drone created from a megalomaniac god. But now as a human, he constantly had to remind himself of his past connection to such being everytime someone had to explain the story of Dragonfly, The Raven and the Heirs.

Whenever he thought of changing it however, Credenza reminded him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. And whoever tried to tell him that could just _go _and . . . Well, go do something not every nice.

After the final battle, after all the heartache, confusion and pain, when the evil was defeated and gone, Raven finally stopped all thoughts about changing his name. Nowadays he ruminated on taking on a second name.

When he decided to ask Credenza to marry him and they decide on their last name, he was going to need something to fight back with, after all, right?

**E – Enough**

Spoiling your girlfriend was one of the biggest parts of being in a relationship. Some chose to do it through money, fancy food and clothes while others had nothing to give but love, affection and coddling. However the boyfriend did it, – _Or in a few cases, girlfriend_ – it was adamant to show that you care.

Credenza was one of the rare few who didn't need so much. She was glad for the small things. As long as you gave her a hand to hold, a sleeve to wipe her tears on and an ear to listen even in the most random of places like a Demon Hunter's kitchen floor, she was content.

Raven was glad he knew this for a fact. Just as long as he could be just that, the friend she needed or the rock to ground her, that would be more than enough.  
**  
S – Sensation**

Humans are ultra-sensitive beings with the ability to be totally enriched by the five senses they possess; to hear, to see, to touch, to smell and to feel.

Raven was _still _not used to the sensations all human beings have. He had too many questions for so many things. Like how can it be that a simple note of music could resound like a thunderstorm in his ears if raised to enough height in volume? Or how a single touch to hot stove could spread throughout his whole body like that of a wildfire?

Credenza had helped answer his questions on both occasions, turning down the volume dial on the gramophone he had impulsively turned up too high and quickly adding burn ointment to the red, blistering spot on his finger. In true to being Credenza, she rolled his eyes at his odd inquiring and stated, "There's _nothing _to get. That's just being human. Just don't think too much about it and you'll be just fine."

Raven tried not to, but his logic-driven curiosity always egged him on. How could some smells be so empowering that it could make a man sick to his stomach? Why could some things taste good to him and others just so weird? Why, when the urge hit him, he had to be urgent to relieve himself or –

Two soft lips would suddenly plant themselves on his cheek. From there, his body would numb, his cheeks would warm and thoughts of bright green eyes and long, midnight black hair would flood his mind faster than a flash flood.

Being lowered to a warm lap to rest his spinning head, all Raven wanted to do was revel in the wonderful sensation that was Credenza Black.

**D – Daydream**

Daydreaming is one of the many normal hobbies one can expect to have when experiencing a moment of brain-numbing boredom. It is especially normal when you were together with someone.

Before you knew it, your mind would drift off into the wonder of the future you could have. Would you ever spend years together? Would you accomplish your dreams together? Would you ever be asked to get married? If you did, how would you do it? What ever would the children look like? Would you end up growing old and facing the golden years together? So much could be brought up from innocent meandering.

Raven wasn't entirely sure if he could daydream. Yes, yes, he had done an awful lot of thinking lately but he didn't really know if that qualified as daydreaming. Blitz always made it look so easy, always found humming obliviously to himself, lost in his own mad little world. Then again, when your intelligence was reduced to that of a child anything can be made easy. Not that he would ever make the mistake of uttering that outloud again. He could still feel the sting of Credenza's hand against his cheek from last time.

No, no. Raven was a man of the present moment. Focused on whatever was right in front of him. He took in all of what there was and pressed it into the mold that would frame what he would do for the future. In this mold were three things of certainty; that he would look over Blitz for as long as necessary, he would learn all he could about being human and apply it where needed and he would remain by Credenza's side for as long as they both lived.

All of that had been destroyed when he watched the robotic, mutilated, disfigured pile of bio-metal pirated corpse once known as Captain Snow drop Credenza into something that was a dead ringer for a gateway to hell, Blitz quickly following right after her in a cloud of bright red light.

His mind had gone blank. He couldn't think. For once in his life, Raven couldn't think. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. What could he do? Credenza was gone. Blitz was gone. The world was finished and the only two people who he truly cared for in this world were gone and he was all **_alone_**.

He didn't want to accept that. They could be gone. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. He owed so much to her, he couldn't live without her, he . . . He loved her and she couldn't leave him, not like that! Not like this!

He was so desperate to have her back that, when Snow had him, Tuff, Riley and all of them trapped in worlds of dreams, he was more than happy to let what had been cruel, cruel reality become just that. Nothing but a big bad dream.

He had everything in that world that he never even knew he wanted; a great job that he could pour all of his knowledge into. Friends that he would never trade for anything even when they caused him nothing but annoyed frustration. And, of course, a wonderful woman as his wife whom he could spend forever with. What need could he have for anything more.

But like all dreams, it had to come to an end. Ironically, it came at a kiss. A kiss from a fake version of the one whom made him crazy and happy and confused and joyful all at once and held his human heart in her hands.

He knew he had lost her then, if was this desperate to have something in place of her, then she truly was gone. All of his hope of starting over and just living had gone right along with her. All of the promises of tomorrow, words to be said, love to be shared, life they maybe, just _maybe _could give were gone. Dashed away like sand on glass.

Yes, he did daydream after all. But all of that was pointless now. She was gone and he would never see her again until he too died.

He almost let Snow do it too. He had started to let Snow do just that, turning his sweet dream into a horrid nightmare. But of course, as he should've expected, the plan was quickly turned on its rear as the floor exploded in colors of purple, blue and green. Familiar beloved green magic that Raven would know in a heartbeat anywhere.

In no time at all, he was swept up and falling into a starry world of peace and calm. It was all too perfect to be real. He had been nearly fooled not too long ago. He had cried out to this apparition, telling it to just let him be.

A warm touch, to tender to be faked and a voice, too full of warm relieving sarcasm to be imitated, filled him to brim to euphoria that was incapable of being measured. "Oh, birdboy. Have some faith in me, will ya? A little fire won't stop me, and no stupid bad dream could keep you from me." Her mouth pressed against his was the final confirmation that he needed.

She was _here_. She was _here_. Blitz did it, he saved her, and _she was here_. She was alive and he could truly live again. Whether it was reality or one of her daydreams, Raven didn't care, he just needed her.

That's all his daydreams had been about, her and only her alone. And would give it his all to make that happen. _If_, and only if, she would have him.

**A – Adventure**

Love is one of the most thrilling and exhausting adventures that anyone can have. There are hurdles and victories, losses and surprises both good and bad, each one giving their all to either make or break what they have together. Sometimes both make it, other times only one, but its taking that first step together that makes all the difference.

Credenza could definitely say that she had no idea what she was getting into the very first time she saw Raven. He, at the time, was still only a spirit that was possessing her mad friend Blitz, a truly terrifying and heartless specter that would've happily killed the Navy Captain who had caused all this in the first place and left the body's true owner to take the blame. She was no match for him, she knew, but there was no way in hell that she was going to let this . . . This _ghostly thingy_ turn her friend into a murderer, not after everything she had done to defend him. Much to her surprise, he went away, after Blitz suddenly went into some kind of seizure meltdown and drooled. _A lot_.

The next time she saw him, she got even more confused. Raven was clearly not someone that she could trust and he clearly had the means to kill her when he had pinned hard against a wall. She knew that and he knew that, but when she called him out on that, stating that she had no reason to give to convince him to let her live, he had gone still. He took one look at her, gone pale, and said in a voice as stern as broke glass, ". . . I _can't_."

The third time he had saved her from the cruel, sadistic hands of the reborn and half-robotic Captain Snow. Well, not her directly, but if not for him she would have been cold, dead and taking her final resting place at the bottom of the sea.

Since that time, time and time again, if she ever had needed him, Raven would appear almost instantly and begrudgingly lend a hand or wing. They would fight, fight, fight some more, knock heads, knock someone else's heads, argue every now and again for normalcy's sake, kiss for a very brief time and then they would argue yet again.

They would fight against golems of both sand and stone. They would fight misshapen piles of Seranith and metal with black wings. Against traitorous Quillotian noblemen, brainwashed royal guards and their puppeteer, lowlifes, murderers, thieves and madmen of every class and breed, one winter dragoness with a severe superiority complex. And finally, they would take down an undead pirate who simply _refused _to die and **_stay _**dead.

There was never a dull moment, hardly ever a moment of peace. It was all pretty much hell in a hand basket. When Credenza had first dragged both the madman and the silent spirit inside him to her home island Witchdoctor's hut, she never would have seen the adventure coming.

Now when she looked back on it all with a hand on her protruding belly, a simple ring on her finger and a still on-edge worrywart birdy-boy husband who drove her nuts with his over-protectiveness, she'd never regret a single step she had taken at all.

**Y – You're Mine**

Credenza hated people who were possessive.

Being a former slave, which was a trade unspeakable and painful to recount, she had fought tooth and nail for her freedom, her right to live not as piece of property, but as a human being. It had been a long two years of torment and misery before she had lost her chains and shackles. And hell would freeze over long before those bound her again.

She believed everything could be its own, be it from a single rock to a single man. The only possession there should be was when you took your own name, or claiming your family or age to set facts straight. And no one had the right to take that away over some meager sense of selfishness. Every living being had the right to be free of constraints and iron-fisted ties. Adrian Snow had taught her that lesson the hard way.

No one deserved to just be taken. Then one day, as they were walking together, enjoying the day, Raven asked her a question as timidly as she had ever heard him. "Credenza . . . You're mine, right?"

She should've gotten angry at that. She should've been furious. She didn't belong to anyone. She, Credenza Black, was a free woman, young and alive! She wasn't something you could just stake claim to; she was no _prize _to be won!

Credenza stated none of that outloud, however. She had stayed silent for heaven knows how long, looking down at their hands. She had been walking along side his Spirit wing, the blood red veins of magic shaped to form an arm that closely matched his physical one, but only just as much. Compared to her own, the differences between them were laughable.

Slowly, she moved her hand, wrapped her lithe fingers around what bulges of mass she felt in the black tar pile that was his wing, squeezing the clump affectionately. With a smile and no sense of vindication in her voice she said, "Yes. But only if you're mine too."

Raven's face had turned red. After a minute, he smiled crookedly and nodded. From there they just walked.

Credenza Black would never allow herself to be taken hold of again. Unless it was Raven, the birdy-boy former spirit whom always asked before acting, save a sudden kiss or two.

Being claimed as his girlfriend was just fine with her.

* * *

**ME: So, how did I do? Good, bad, okay? Reviews are the votes so please place them now! Or later that's fine. Next one shall include my absolute favorite Arch couple so here's hoping for an early update!**

**'Til next time!**


End file.
